paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Birth of Sky
Birth of Sky is a new heist in the Point Break Heists DLC released on December 3, 2015, contracted by Vernon Locke. It involves the crew stealing pallets of cash from a Murkywater plane. Overview The plan involves the crew ambushing the Murkywater crew on the plane, and the crew must fight their way through waves of Murkywater PMCs. Eventually ejecting the pallets out of the plane, the crew must jump out and recover the pallets. One pallet has broken up upon landing and must be put back together through bundles of cash on the ground. Once completed, the crew must escape through the sewers to eventually ride a dinghy to meet up with Locke. Objectives #Emerge into the cargo hold #Open the cargo bay doors #Reach the cargo controls #Jettison the money pallets #Get the parachutes #Parachute out of the plane #Find the first money pallet #Signal Locke's helicopter #Wait for the pickup #Attach the money pallet #Find the second money pallet #Signal Locke's helicopter #Wait for the pickup #Attach the money pallet #Gather the scattered money #Signal Locke's helicopter #Wait for the pickup #Attach the money pallet #Escape through the sewers #Get inside the rubber boat #Escape with the helicopter Assets Purchasable Intel Walkthrough The crew will start off the heist in a cramped and darkened cargo hold of a Murkywater aircraft. Locke will radio in and inform them the mission objectives; kill the opposing force on-board, eject the money pallets, and parachute below to secure them. In order to leave, players must mask up and interact with a hatch. Several present PMCs will be around and can be caught off guard. Regardless how fast the crew (silently) kills these PMCs, the alarm will be raised. The rest of the plane soon opens, with the remaining Murkywater force greeting with lethal force. Players are then required to sprint to the opposite end of the plane, travel upwards with some ladders, and run back through the upper portion of the plane to manually release the cargo where players initially first started. Multiple groups will fire at the gang to stop them. On harder difficulties, one or two Bulldozers may also be present to lend aid for the Murkywater PMCs. The crew must then ascend and fight additional PMCs to access a panel and eject the money bags. With this done, the heister who ejected the pallets must jump down (and receive some fall damage) and all 4 players must take their parachutes and leave the plane. Players should leave the aircraft as soon as possible to secure the civilians on the ground. Jumping without a parachute will result in instant custody upon landing. While skydiving, players can slightly steer their descent, which is highly recommended to locate the pallets sooner and signal Locke. This is best indicated with the presence of the money, or a large hole in some of the buildings' roofs. 3 pallets are always located in/near a warehouse, a car shop, a gas station, and/or a restaurant respectively. However, the map may change, in which a money pallet could be located on the roof or within the building. One pallet always breaks up on entry, forcing the crew to search for the separated bundles. These are not far off from the original pile of cash. The worst case scenario is a money pallet landing in the very middle of the road, sometimes, with the scattered money bundles that have to be hauled back. The police force has already arrived and await the gang. As the heist progresses, harder enemies may/will appear. Snipers, for instance, must be eliminated quickly as they arguably have the biggest advantage compared to their peers. Upon being tasked to find the third pallet, 2 turrets may spawn, at the ends of the road that divides the area. Civilians are also present around the map. Be sure to tie them down for convenience. Due to the police assaults and the turrets, Locke cannot pick up the PAYDAY gang in the town, thus radios in to tell them to escape via sewers. The law enforcement, however, do not give up and will drop in to take down players. Similar to Shadow Raid, thermite paste is available to burn through the metal bars but, only one can be taken at a time by a player. Thus, in offline mode, the sole human player will have to take a 2nd trip back to get another can. At the end of the sewers, a drivable river boat is provided for the crew. One of them will have to drive it thus, be sure to familiarize with the team member who is competent to do the task. This trip is rather short but additional police members will try to stop the crew one last time. Afterwards, players are rewarded with a prompt escape via helicopter. Strategy *Players are ill-advised in placing deployables, such as ammo bags, while in the plane, unless deemed necessary. *The beginning and most of the end is in tight quarters while the middle of the heist is open-spaced. Sniper rifles are highly recommended to bring but at least one player must bring a close-ranged weapon, especially to fight the law enforcement in the sewers. *Defending/taking care of a money pallet on a rooftop tends to be the most challenging parts in the heist. The police force can easily barrage heisters and snipers can incapacitate players without too much trouble. *If players have to dart across the map to access the sewers, be wary of the two turrets if present. Look for cover by reaching one building at a time. Do not take shortcuts that are in the open. *To minimize the effort and time needed, while waiting for Locke to pick up a money pallet, players should find the pallet that broke up and hunt for the missing stacks. Upon bagging them, they can then be placed on the pallet and when needed to find the next pallet, the game will automatically commence the objective to light the flare. However, at least one player must keep an eye on the bags to ensure they won't be taken by any law enforcement. *Fighting enemies in the sewers is also quite hectic. Fully upgraded Ghost and Technician orientated players tend to fend the oncoming law enforcement better, as ECM feedback can guarantee escape and/or quick elimination of numerous enemies. trip mines can also be placed, though extreme caution must be placed to not harm the crew, and sentry guns to distract law enforcers coming from behind the crew. The FBI Files Murkywater is an army, and an army demands logistics. The supply chain for Murkywater is very impressive. Ships and trucks keep the ammo flowing out (and, if rumors are believed, the contraband flowing back), but the real workhouse of their supply chain is the Z-170 "Zeus" cargo plane. Capable of carrying everything from tanks to infantry, when it is packed with ill-gotten loot it is a tempting target. Challenges Achievements= - Tasks= }} kills before ever touching the ground on Death Wish difficulty or above }} }} |-|Side Jobs= Daily Side Job rings. |reward = $20,000 Random weapon mod }} Safe House Daily |reward = }} |-|Trophies= Trophy-TheRing.png| | In the Birth of Sky heist, find all rings.| The living room.}} |-|Tips= The rings only spawn in the buildings and have 30 known spawn locations. For their exact locations, consult this guide. |-|Trivia= *'Mellon' and The Ring are references to , the rings based on the . Without the Cleaner skill aced, they're worth $1,954, the year The Lord of the Rings came out, and having to acquire 9 rings is a reference to how 9 of the Rings of Power were intended for man. On the rings are inscriptions reading "One gang to rule them all in the hunt for riches and glory," referencing the inscription on the , "One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them." Additionally, "mellon" is the Elvish word for "friend", and the ring assets in the files are named "material_onering". *'Mile High Club' refers to the . *'By Air, Land, and Sea' refers to a quote from , from the end of his " " speech. Trivia *"Birth of Sky" is the name of the second Ozaki trial, in which the person undertaking the test must BASE jump from the highest point of the tallest mountain in the world. **Despite this, the actual method of jumping depicted in the heist is conventional skydiving from a plane and not BASE jumping. If anything, the nature of the dive itself is more akin to that of Awakening Earth instead, as that trial involves a sky-to-earth jump from a moving aircraft. **The heist is a reference to a scene from the 2015 film , where two criminals unload money pallets from a plane over the jungles of Mexico and release millions of dollars to the people on the ground, as seen in the movie's official trailer. **This was the first heist in the game to feature skydiving. Boiling Point also features the skydiving mechanic, albeit to a lesser degree, with heisters beginning the heist with their parachutes deployed. *Heisters can jump off the aircraft without picking up their parachutes or can drop it mid-descent. As a result, upon impact, players will immediately be taken into custody, regardless of how many times they were downed previously. *If a player or deployable is on the money pallet, they will clip through the object when Locke air-lifts it out of the map. *Though Locke says he cannot pick up the crew due to the SWAT Van Turrets, they will not deploy on easier difficulties. Destroying them will not alter the mission objective to escape via sewer in any manner. *Players are able to walk on the water when they have to escape with the boat. *Inside the diner one can find a newspaper reporting about the second heist upon the First World Bank. This is a variation upon the First World Bank and Benevolent Bank newspapers found in other heists (prominently Jewelry Store/Ukrainian Job). **It has been used before in The Big Bank, however folded, unlike this heist. The newspaper announcing the Benevolent Bank however has been removed from the game back to it's original First World Bank incarnation. *The jukebox in the diner plays "The Flames of Love" written by Simon Viklund and performed by Smokey Bennett and The Hoops, first heard in The Butcher's BBQ Pack trailer. Video Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Loud-Only Heists Category:Heists contracted by Locke Category:The Point Break Heists DLC